The Last Fight
by Gothic Saku-chan
Summary: It's the last fight with Orochimaru. Character death. Also a songfic. The Suicide Pact Freshman
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke or any of the Ninjas.

Songfic- The suicide pact - FRESHMAN

THE LAST FIGHT

The area was pitch black but every once in a while you would see a glimpse of blue, pink and orange. They raced from tree limb to tree limb to get to their destination…the middle of the forest to fight with Orochimaru. They were about two miles away from the spot, when they all stopped to a sudden halt.

The ANBU ninja wearing orange spoke up first. "I want both of you to be careful because I want to see you tomorrow." The two looked at him and nodded their heads. "Naruto your right…I want both of my men to be alright…"Both men hugged her. "Alright Sakura, we will right Sasuke?" The quiet ANBU ninja nodded." Yes."

Sakura pulled both of them into another hug while thinking 'I hope they make it through this, especially Sasuke.' But what the others didn't realize was that they were thinking the almost the same thing. The boys prayed that she would make it through this; she wasn't an ANBU but a life saving medic-nin.

Team seven pulled apart and stared into the forest, where the fight will take place in just a few minutes. They were fighting Orochimaru; Tsunade thought this would be the perfect fight for Sasuke and Naruto to show his strength. Since they needed a medic-nin she sent Sakura who was a great healer. She also thought it would be the perfect chance to reunite team seven.

Sakura glanced at Naruto smiling slightly. She looked him up and down noticing that he had changed a lot since they were twelve. His hair wasn't so shaggy and he lost his loud mouth once him and Hinata hooked up. She smiled slightly remembering the first time Naruto yelled at Sasuke in front of Hinata and she slapped him. Naruto was wearing his orange outfit and his goggles.

They all were wearing what they wore when they were younger. Mainly because Naruto thought this would be their last fight, so they wanted to cherish all the memories they had when they were younger into this one particular fight.

When I was young I knew everything  
and she a punk who rarely ever took advice  
Now I'm guilt stricken, sobbing with my head on the floor  
Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice, no

She looked at Sasuke and he looked back at her. He finally liked her back, but they could only officially be together if Orochimaru was gone. She smiled sadly at him and he gave her a small reassuring smile. She nodded in understanding. She looked away from him only to be thrown into a tree behind her. Both boys glanced at where she used to be and looked behind them to see her fall. They ran to try and catch her.

Can't be held responsible  
'Cause she was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place

Sasuke caught her a few feet above the ground. He landed holding her in a bridal style and Naruto landed next to him. "Good catch, Uchiha." He didn't even acknowledge that he said anything. He laid her on the ground behind the tree, knowing full well she'd wake up any minute now, just by healing herself.

He turned back towards the wooded area and got into a fighting stance, Naruto knowing instantly whom it was. "Orochimaru come out." About fifty sounds-nins came out surrounding the area around the boys and Sakura. Sasuke looked eager to start this fight. His hand was already on a kunai, and his Sharingan was on.

For the life of me I cannot remember  
what made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
for the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever died for these sins  
we were merely freshmen

A pale faced, black haired guy walked out of the forest and licked his lips with his snake like tongue. He stopped walking and continued smiling at Sasuke. "Come over to this side Uchiha, then you wont have to deal with teammates or a life." His neck started burning from the cursed seal and he fell to his knees in pain.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura coming out into the clearing. "Be strong…remember your going to have a life after he dies. Remember our love." Sasuke let go of his neck and stood up not in pain anymore. Orochimaru looked shocked. "Ho…How?" "Love is what makes me strong." Said Sasuke before he charged at Orochimaru. The sound-nins all around them started fighting with Naruto and his clones, while Sakura put those who came near her into a comatose state.

My best friend took a week's vacation to forget her   
His girl took a week's worth of valium and slept and  
Now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his head on the floor  
Thinks about her now and how he never really wept he says

I can't be held responsible  
'Cause she was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place

Naruto's clones were staying strong and only a few were gone, but there was at least fifteen sound-nins left. Sakura had to back out of the fight cause a kunai hit her piercing her side. Nobody noticed so she hid behind a tree and started to heal it only having to duck. A fist came at her and she blocked it with her arm grabbing a kunai quickly and stabbing the guy in the shoulder, and then in the chest area.

She forgot about her wound and continued attacking a few ninjas who came at her. As she was fighting them off she jumped over their heads to stand by Naruto. They stood back to back while his clones surrounded the sound-nins from high up in the trees. When he nodded his head they all came crashing down on them throwing kunai and doing taijutsu once they landed on the ground.

All the sound-nins were defeated and Sakura and Naruto turned back towards the fight with Sasuke and Orochimaru. Sasuke did some quick hand seals and a ball of lightening was forming in his hands. He then shouted "Chidori!" as he sent it flying at Orochimaru.

For the life of me I cannot remember  
what made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
for the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins  
we were merely freshmen

He tried to block it but was severely burned by it. He still stood smirking at Sasuke, knowing full well he couldn't be beaten. Orochimaru turned into his snake like form and while he was changing Sasuke did more hand seals and a huge fireball formed in his hand. Before he had time to react the fireball dissipated and he was thrown into a tree by Orochimaru's tail.

Sasuke wiped his lip to get some blood off of it. He predicted the next move and jumped away before his tail came and slashed at him. Sakura saw a few leaves falling and she looked around to see more keep falling and she knew fully well what he was doing. "Shadow leaf dance." She whispered to Naruto.

We've tried to wash our hands of all of this  
we never talk of our lacking relationships  
and how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor  
we fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, we'd say

He just nodded in understanding and saw Sasuke do some hand seals he recognized. "He's going to do one of his favorite techniques." Sakura nodded and she heard a twig crack behind her and she turned to Naruto to see if he heard, but he was too into the fight to notice.

She walked behind the tree and didn't see anybody but she could sure sense him. She just couldn't figure it out where he was hiding. She had lost too much energy and chakra. Just as she turned around she saw a sound-nin getting ready to stab her. She grabbed his wrist and the kunai was still facing her, so she tried holding him back with what little energy she had left.

I can't be held responsible  
'Cause she was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place

Sasuke quickly did the hand seals for Sofuushasen no Tachi while Naruto did the hand seals for Rasengan to help him out so they could end this fight since it was almost sunrise. As Sasuke sent Sofuushasen no Tachi towards Orochimaru, Naruto sent his Rasengan with it. When it combined it grew bigger and brighter.

Once it hit Orochimaru, screaming could be heard along with explosions and what sounded like something being sliced up. When the smoke cleared Orochimaru was back to his human form, dead. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Where's Sakura?" Naruto looked next to him and before he could say anything. Said person came flying out behind the tree into another tree.

She didn't even have time to react before a Kunai came flying out and hit her in the chest. As did two more, but they hit her in her arms. She spit up blood as the sun came up. Sasuke and Naruto were already standing in front of Sakura. The sound-nin came out and Naruto said, "Kabuto?" The sound-nin laughed.

For the life of me I cannot remember  
what made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
for the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins  
we were merely freshmen

Sakura pulled the kunai out of her and she threw them onto the blood-covered ground. She fell to her knees and Naruto looked down on her and immediately went to her side. She covered her mouth when she started coughing and when she pulled her hand away she found blood. Naruto helped lean her against the tree. He then said, "I'll be right back." She nodded and she closed her eyes to try and heal herself.

Naruto looked at her once more, realizing she was trying to heal herself and went back to the fight. Sasuke was already in hand-to-hand combat with him. Kabuto pushed him away and he landed next to Naruto. Naruto started doing hand seals for Rasengan and Sasuke realized what he was doing and he started doing the hand seals for Chidori. The both jumped at him at the same time and shot it at him.

They knew it had hit its target when he started screaming and when no body was left. They turned back Sakura and noticed her open but barely. They ran over to her. "Sakura…stay awake." Said Naruto trying to feel for a pulse. "Sasuke there is barely a pulse." Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke. "I'm sorry…I really…" She started coughing up blood again.

For the life of me I cannot remember  
what made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise  
for the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever died for these sins  
we were merely freshmen  
we were merely freshmen  
we were only freshmen

"Sasuke?" she asked quietly. He looked at her and she said, "Do you love me?" He smiled at her and said, "I've always loved you." She smiled weakly and her eyes drifted closed. Naruto checked her wrist. "No pulse." Naruto had tears coming down his face and so did Sasuke.

Sasuke gently picked her up and Naruto ran over to Orochimaru and threw him into a bag and they left the fight scene and went back to Konoha to tell everyone the good and bad news.

About thirty minutes later they had arrived in Konoha and were headed towards Tsunade's office. Once there, Naruto threw the bag at the end of her desk. "There is the dead bastard." Tsunade walked around her desk and opened up the bag to see a dead Orochimaru. "Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Sasuke walked in holding the now dead Sakura. Tsunade's eyes widened and she said, "How?" "Kabuto!" said Sasuke. "Is he dead?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Yea we killed him."

Tsunade threw everything off of her desk and laid the girl on it. She checked her left wrist. "Boys she isn't dead, but neither alive. We must bring her to the hospital at once."

In the hospital

Sakura was hooked up to many machines as she lay on the bed not dead, but neither alive. All of her friends were there in the room with her. Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata had tried to heal her the best they could, but now it was all up to Sakura. Ino was holding one hand with Shikamaru behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke was holding her other one in both of his hands praying that she comes back.

Kakashi walked into the room and said, "How is she doing?" "Not so good." Said Kiba, who was reading the monitors. He leaned against the wall and didn't take out his book, but just watched his student. A couple of other teachers came in the room and asked Kakashi how she was doing. "Not so good" was his reply each time. Finally the teachers walked out of the room followed by everybody but Sasuke and Naruto.

They each grabbed a hand and prayed she would wake up any minute now. Beeep…Beeeeeep…Beeeeeeeeep. The machine had flat lined. Nurses came rushing in along with Tsunade and Shizune. They ushered the two males out of the room. The girls were crying and their boyfriends were holding them. Eventually they fell asleep except for Sasuke, Naruto and a few others.

"It's been like two hours. Why haven't they come out yet?" said Naruto standing up. He started to pace and Kakashi stood up and walked over to him. "She was like my sister. If anything happens to her, I'll be like half dead." He then started crying and Kakashi hugged him to try and calm him down.

After he calmed down and was almost half asleep, Tsunade walked out of the room. The door slammed behind her. The sleeping occupants woke up and were now standing. Her shirt was now covered in blood. "I'm sorry she didn't make it."

One by one everyone went into the room and said their good-byes. The last one was Sasuke. He closed the door quietly behind him and said, "Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't love you before. I'm truly sorry I couldn't save you from Kabuto." He started crying and he laid on the bed next to her just holding her. After an hour passed of him holding her fragile body, and telling her that he loved her and wanted to be with her.

Tsunade came in and said, "You need to get some rest, plus we need to prepare her." Sasuke nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips before heading out of the room, but not before taking a glimpse of the girl he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

I HAVE FOUND THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE FOR PETITION! PLEASE GO TO

THIS AND SIGN! THANK YOU ALL!

REMOVE THE EXTRA .'S

www…change…org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
